


Bad Kaiju

by sir



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Humiliation, Kaiju, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt makes his own anatomically correct kaiju sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Kaiju

It seemed, somewhere along the line, that Doctor Geiszler had the brilliant idea of drifting with a kaiju. Stacker had dealt with this kind of thing before, but never to this extent. He and Ranger Hansen had escorted Newt home in an effort to calm him down and this was the first time they had visited his tiny apartment. Newt sat shaking on Stacker's lap, the older man's large hands placed on the small of his back, tracing a thumb in a calming circle, hoping it might ease the boy somewhat. Herc paced the room, staring at all the kaiju paraphernalia and thumbing through ancient stacks of comics.

“Hey, those are collector's editions.” Newt finally snapped back into the room, glaring at the intruder.

“Feeling better, Doctor Geiszler?”

“Yeah, I- hey, don't go in there!” Newt jumped up and raced over to Herc, who was standing in front of an open closet with his mouth open. Inside lay rows upon rows of sex toys: cock rings, ball gags, and an impressive collection of dildos in unusual shapes.

“Newt, are these meant to be... kaiju?”

“What I do in my own time is my business- don't take them out. Hansen!”

By then Herc had begun playing with one in his hand, a dark greyish blue number. On closer inspection, he found small frills along the ridged tip, as well as small nubs that lined the length of the cock. He felt the underside of it, to the small, soft scales just out of view.

“Who's this fella?” Herc grinned, waggling it at Newt.

“Yamarashi. Give me him,” Newt paused, “it. Give me it.”

“Doctor Geiszler,” Stacker's deep voice boomed from the back of the room, “Do not exert yourself. You're still shaking.”

Stacker led Newt to his bed, where he tugged off the man's khakis, shoes and socks to reveal heavily tattooed thighs and feet.

“Herc. Give me the toy.” Herc obeyed, passing Yamarashi to Stacker. Marshall Pentecost had let Newt blow him before, at work, but never in front of another person – and he had most certainly never fucked him. Newt's cock sprung out as Stacker pulled down his underwear, and he noticed the Marshall grin at the ladder piercings up his shaft. The tattoo from his belly curled down and spilled onto his shaved balls. Newt covered himself up, flushing red at Herc's presence.

“M-Marshall... Ranger Hansen is-”

“Am I blind, Doctor Geiszler?”

“No, Sir.”

“Ranger Hansen would love to see me fuck you with this kaiju cock, wouldn't you Herc?”

Herc nodded, slightly incredulous at what was happening. Still, the stretching in his pants confirmed that he was most definitely interested in seeing the little brat get railed. Stacker spat on his fingers then trailed them into Newt's crack, finding that sweet pink spot. Newt spread on contact, as if he'd done this before – and he had. Stacker sucked at the toy, maintaining eye contact with Newt, until it was sufficiently coated in drool. He slid it carefully inside the boy, enjoying the soft moans as Newt writhed on his bed, fisting the sheets as each nub pushed inside, right to the base.

“Get up.”

Newt obeyed. He held position for a second as he righted himself, wriggling to make sure Yamarashi was comfortably inside him, and he flicked out a tongue to taste the air as the familiar waves of pleasure shot through his veins.

“On your knees, over here.”

Newt obeyed.

Stacker moved to the closet, pulling out a leather cock strap and cuffs. He instructed Herc to fix them onto Newt's wrists and around his balls. It was a strange feeling giving Ranger Hansen free reign over his body, but exciting enough to make his dick stand straight against his belly, showing off his balls long enough for Herc to strap them up, making sure he wouldn't cum too soon. Or ever, knowing Stacker.

They left him like that for around fifteen minutes, just staring at him. Herc thumbed his crotch, getting riled up watching Newt struggle and bounce on Yamarashi and wondered how Stacker had the willpower not to toss the kid to the ground and push in alongside it. Newt was beet red, feeling like a damn whore, showing himself off to the two men he worked with, exposed and vulnerable for them to do anything to him. Right now he was so damn horny that he'd even let Herc take a go, despite their differences he knew the old man could fuck and breed with the best of them. He started to sweat, causing his thick framed glasses to slip down his nose and staining his shirt, though it was already ruined from the blood. He looked out from the top of the frames, eyes full of lust and jaw slack as he worked his hole for Stacker and Herc while his cock strained against his inked stomach, untouched until Stacker gave him permission.

“What's this one?” Stacker peered into a large black box tucked into the corner of the room.

Newt flicked his eyes up, then back to the ground, shuffling uncomfortably. The movement caused Yamarashi to shift inside him, sending a jolt of pleasure to his core. He paused, waiting until the sensation faded before speaking up.

“ _Category V_. It's not based on anything, just what I imagine one would look like based on research, tissue collected from lower categories, projected weight charts-”

“It's big.” Herc raised an amused eyebrow.

“It's _majestic_.” Newt sounded a little annoyed, partially because of his less than amicable relationship with the ranger, partially because the large kaiju cock filling him was making him antsy and desperate to just fucking grind on it until he came all over himself, to end the throbbing ache of flesh against his belly. Stacker remained with a finger to his lip, studying the monstrous toy pragmatically for another moment before clearing his throat and hoisting it from the box.

V was beautifully crafted, a slight curvature to the scaled shaft that began thin then grew to immense thickness at the base, complete with merciless ribbed sections and a thick, notched vein that ran along the underside. The tip reached slightly above Stacker's knee as he set it on the ground beside him.

“Do you know what I want you to do with this, Doctor Geiszler?”

Newt flushed red as Stacker sank onto his haunches, slipping a finger under his chin to pull his gaze from the floor. He tried to pull away but Stacker pulled harder.

“Fuck myself on it.” Newt mumbled, his cock making another jump to his belly at hearing himself say it in front of his superiors. He was placed on all fours, face pressed against the ground, ass high in the air. His sucked in a breath as Yamarashi was pulled slowly from his hole by Herc, a small whine escaping his lips as it popped out, leaving him agape and empty. By now the cuffs had started to sting, his brain was able to focus on the wound behind his eye and a flick of his tongue across his lips brought the taste of stale blood, a painful reminder that he was face down on the floor of his apartment, coated in his own blood, writhing like a whore for something – anything – to be shoved up inside him.

“Look at you, all stretched and hungry.” Herc teased two fingers easily into Newt's hole and found the boy grinding on it almost immediately, desperate to earn that feeling of fullness back. He laughed, that low, dirty chuckle and planted a swift smack on Newt's butt to get him to behave.

“Simmer down, sweetheart. We'll have you stuffed up in no time.” Herc grinned, letting Newt suck the scent off his wet fingers before Stacker passed him Category V.

Newt was sat back up, uncomfortably a little too high on his haunches to accommodate Category V. On Stacker's word he began lowering himself, relishing the feeling of it entering him for the very first time. His expression quickly turned pained as he reached the brunt of the shaft, his hole struggling to fit the monstrous toy inside him. His legs burned from the ache as the descent slowed.

“Sir I can't- _fuck_ , oh my _god_ ,” Newt let out a long, shaky groan and buried himself in the crook of Stacker's neck. Stacker leaned into his boy, cradling his head and running his fingers through the greasy locks as Newt shook against him. He felt his eyes rolling back a little further in his head each time he hit a new ribbed section on the toy. Herc watched the two, his hard dick pulled out the zip of his camo pants, strings of precum already wetting the crotch as he watched this bitch get skewered.

Stacker pulled Newt back by his hair until his back was arched then undid the last few buttons on his shirt, wiping the sweat from Newt's head and chest before tossing it away. He took a moment to look over the boy. His nose had started bleeding again, and dark red blood splattered the kaiju tattoos adorning his lean chest. His cock still stood obediently, thrumming with energy. Below that, his purple balls hung heavy with cum, the black cock ring doing its job marvellously. Newt barely looked like himself any more, eyes lidded and practically drooling from the massive cock shunted into him. Newt's knees hit the cold floor and he grunted – it would have been louder had he the energy to muster an emotion other than “fucked out.”

Stacker released Newt's hair and he slumped forward, baring teeth at the sudden jerk forward. The Marshall moved to inspect Newt's reddened, abused hole, all stretched and full of silicone monster cock.

“How does it feel, slut?” Stacker ran a thumb lightly around the hole, delighting in the clenching it caused and the cool shudders it sent up Newt's spine. Newt felt a smile tug at his features.

“Majestic, Sir.” He breathed, his voice low and husky. His eyes focused enough to see himself in the wall-length mirror across the apartment and he found himself flexing, leaning forward for another shock of sensation as he ran his tongue across his upper lip. Noticing Herc's reflection, he turned to face the ranger with an slack mouth, tongue now hanging out and waiting.

Herc pushed his cock right down into Newt's throat, making the boy gag and grasped with cuffed hands at his thighs for leverage, right until his nose pushed into Herc's untamed red pubes. Tears streaked Newt's cheeks as he struggled for breath, but luckily it wasn't long until Herc blew his load down the tight velvet passage. Newt spluttered against Herc's balls, coughing up cum until ropey thick strands hung off his chin.

He turned to face Stacker, who was pulling his jacket back on. Taking pity on the little whore, the Marshall walked over and stood in front of him, his thick bulge in Newt's face. Newt whimpered at Stacker's crotch, nosing it delicately and pulling back to open his mouth like a god damn puppy waiting for a treat. Stacker shook his head.

“We have places to be. This was for you, kiddo. Even if Ranger Hansen couldn't help himself.” He shoot a look at Herc, who shrugged and tucked his cock back into his pants. Both men turned to leave.

“W-wait,” Newt cried, though his voice was hoarse and it hurt to call out, “You're leaving me here? Alone?”

“Not alone,” Stacker peeked his head back through the apartment door, “The Kaidanovskys have expressed interest in playing with a little fuck toy like you. Do these things work as strap-ons? Hm. She'll find a way.”

They left the door open as they exited, still talking down the hallway and Newt craned to hear as best he could.

“Tendo will be missing a nice, warm throat. 'Specially that little whore's.”

“Absolutely. The triplets, perhaps. Maybe Chuck needs a turn – burn a little of that aggression.”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
